


You and Me Make Three

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Found a work around and I'm not calling Rara Linda, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Triangles, Omega Lena Luthor, Poly Relationship, Rara is basically Stitch or Tarzan, Romance, Smut, jealous kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: What's a Luthor to do when she discovers the Harun-El split Supergirl? Probably not fly off to Russia, bring the new Super into her home, and form an attachment. But that is exactly what Lena does. With her heart pulled in two different directions between her best friend and her new admirer, Lena explores her feelings for them both, unaware that they are the same person... sort of.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 652





	You and Me Make Three

The last place Lena expected to find herself was Siberia, but when you experiment with Harun-El, you sign up to take the risks that come with it, even if they include potential hypothermia.

Wrapped in a fur coat and thick boots, she marched through the snow with purpose, led by a man who had sworn that he had caught sightings of something remarkable.

The rumors had surfaced a week ago. A powerful, beast-like woman who didn’t speak any intelligible languages had been causing havoc by breaking into homes for shelter, food, and warmth.

Lena had made it her top priority to find this woman, with an ever-growing suspicion that she was in pursuit of a Kryptonian doppelganger. Not that she had shared that information with Supergirl. She was intrigued, and while there was a risk of danger, she was more concerned about her eyelashes freezing off than a wild Super. Kryptonite had its uses after all, and that was why she had several forms of it with her, just in case.

If Supergirl had been with her, she would have demanded that it be destroyed, and Lena would rather suffer the consequences of braving it alone than being lectured by an angry demi-god that thought she knew better than her. 

Honestly it was laughable. What Supergirl had in power, Lena had in intelligence, and she was far better equipped to deal with this feral Kryptonian than anyone else.

With her guide ahead of her, they approached a derelict wooden house and the man peered through a broken window.

He ducked just in time as someone threw a chair through the glass, and Lena quirked an eyebrow as he scrambled to his feet and ran off. 

Well, she was obviously in the right place. 

She had survived living as a Luthor. She would survive an introduction. Striding bravely into the wreckage of what used to be a home, Lena held her gloved hands up.

Huddled in a corner, with tangled blonde hair and half a raw potato clutched in one hand, there was a very naked, very fearful-looking Supergirl that stared wide eyed at Lena. She looked ready to launch herself through the wall, and Lena croaked out, “Wait, please, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The doppelganger tipped her head to the side in confusion, as if taking note of the new language.

Lena tugged off one of her gloves and retrieved a candy bar from her pocket. She waved it to keep the Kryptonian’s attention and held it out towards her. “I won’t say this is food, per se, but it tastes better than what you have.”

The Kryptonian moved so fast to snatch the candy bar that Lena reeled back. Biting into the treat without unwrapping it first, the wild Super chewed a few times before spitting it out with a disgusted look.

“You look exactly like her.” Lena whispered, but she barely got to take her in before the Kryptonian leaned in to sniff her, with curious fingers touching at the fur of her coat.

The grunting, soft noises that came from this look-alike were more than a little alarming, but Lena gave the Super plenty of freedom to explore her. 

Until her phone suddenly rang, and Lena stupidly chose to check it. 

“Kara,” Lena breathed out happily. She saw Kara’s picture on the screen and she couldn’t help but smile and melt over the unexpected call. 

The Kryptonian went mad as she saw the image, grabbing the phone and accidentally mangling it in her hand. “Rarrra-ra-ra-ra,” she asserted. “Rara.”

For the next few minutes, all the Kryptonian did was gaze at her suspiciously, brow deeply furrowed as she repeated, “Rara.”

“Okay,” Lena agreed with a shrug and crouched down to eye-level with her. “That’s what I’ll call you. Rara, after my best friend. Much better than Supergirl.”

Rara sat back on her haunches and watched her curiously, then scratched at her head like a dog with fleas. 

“Rara, will you come with me?” Lena asked nicely, shivering as she held out a hand to coax the skittish Kryptonian. She motioned with her fingers, using a type of sign language that she hoped would convey that she had food. 

After a few seconds, a light seemed to ignite in the back of Rara’s eyes — a flicker of recognition that had her grab the dropped, half chewed candy bar and eagerly slap it into Lena’s ungloved hand with a look of expectation. She grunted in encouragement, and when Lena didn’t immediately eat, she frowned in confusion and scuttled off to retrieve the raw, half-eaten potato instead.

Rara thrust it towards Lena with all of the enthusiasm of a toddler learning to share, and shrank back onto her heels to wrap her arms over her knees. She had a perplexed slant to her lips that was almost a frown. Huffing out a breath, she mimicked the motion Lena had been using, as if to signal that she should eat.

It went on like this for a long while, until Lena became exasperated. 

“I always knew Supergirl was thick, but this only confirms it,” Lena complained under her breath, then beckoned to Rara more urgently. “Please, please come with me.”

Her patience was at an all-time low from the cold, her teeth fully chattering as she attempted to persuade Rara to leave. 

The self-flying plane she had taken to Siberia would be well-heated, but it was still a trek away. She tried desperately to explain that they needed to go now, and decided to use the door as her prop to demonstrate. Opening the door proved to be a bad move, as a strong gust of wind and a flurry of snow blew inside. The frigid weather brought on a wave of dizziness that could only mean Lena was in danger. She always did have a low tolerance for the cold. 

Lena could have sent out an emergency signal using her phone had Rara not crushed it. There had been a back-up option, a small wireless device she had stowed in her pocket, but that had mysteriously went missing. 

Her last conscious efforts were wasted on attempting to describe the plane to Rara. She must have looked ridiculous, flapping her arms and gesturing until the very last second that her energy completely dropped. 

It was much later in the evening that she awakened, half-frozen in the perfectly warm interior of her airplane. The door to the cabin had been wrenched off and hastily shoved back into place. Rara, the culprit, was frantically rummaging through Lena’s supplies. 

“So you’re not as hopeless as you seem,” Lena considered out loud, and then sat up, glancing around at the mechanical components of the plane that Rara had apparently ripped out. 

“Okay, I take that back,” Lena sighed and grabbed ahold of a seat to pull herself up from the floor. She activated the plane’s self-repair protocol and then tried to figure out a way to distract the savage Super she had on board. 

In Rara’s pursuit of food, she had managed to tear apart one of the cushions, and much to Lena’s horror, there was a distinct half-moon chunk missing from a section of foam that had clear teeth imprints in it.

With morbid curiosity, Lena watched as Rara found the case of champagne that she stocked for guests. She raised her eyebrows when Rara’s first instinct was to sniff the bottle before tearing the cork out of it with her teeth to glug the expensive liquid. It fizzed and poured from the neck of the bottle and dribbled down Rara’s chin, much to the Super’s own amusement and wonder. 

Rara touched the foam, then attempted to sniff it. Lena smirked when she snorted the bubbles, but the way Rara reacted told her most about her state of mind. 

Rara promptly dropped the bottle with a snarl, as if she saw it as an attack on her, and then grunted nonsense.

It was then that Rara seemed to notice that Lena was awake, and she rushed over to point at the offending bottle with a soft look of concern. “Rara.” She announced, her lips twisting into what Lena could only conclude was some primitive form of worry.

Rara’s attention shifted back to her, and she stood without any hint of shame or realization that she was still naked. She seemed fascinated by Lena’s clothes, and tugged at the fur of her coat. Ripping at the zipper detached it from Lena’s coat and Rara sniffed at her exposed neck with more interest. Her hot breath puffed against Lena’s cheek and she brought her hands up to rub over the soft cashmere sweater she wore with a low rumble.

Lena could blatantly see Rara’s arousal and she swerved away before the Super became even more handsy. She had always known Supergirl was an alpha, but to be confronted with it firsthand as Rare groped her had a different impact.

“No, stop,” Lena warned, annoyed for multiple reasons: Rara was not gentle, and Supergirl was attracted to her? That explained _so much_ about the superhero’s passive aggressive behavior. 

In the past, there had been open flirtations between them, before Supergirl’s suspicions shot higher than her usual flight altitude. Lena _wasn’t_ going to stop her research just because the hero’s Super ego couldn’t handle the idea of it. Even if she was staring one of the consequences of her research on Harun-El right in the face: Rara made an animalistic sound and sulkily stared at the floor. 

Lena went to find some clothes to cover Rara’s nudity for the time being, although the poor thing smelled and sorely needed to bathe. 

It would be idiotic to travel transatlantically with a literal flight risk on board, so she would have to weaken Rara before they took off. The whole situation shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did, but it pained Lena to use Kryptonite to temporarily subdue Rara—even if it was for a good reason. It was the only way she could easily dress Rara and keep her calm.

“I’m so sorry,” Lena softly expressed, lifting a device that would emit Kryptonite into the cabin. She was about to turn it on, but her finger simply couldn’t touch the button. Instead she tucked the device away, and tried a different approach. 

It wasn’t that hard to get Rara to sit still so long as Lena touched her. She cleaned Rara’s face and hands with warm water and soap, giving her a sponge bath while trying not to glance at her body. Showing Rara how to clean herself seemed to be an easy lesson, and she let Rara take over to finish wiping the grime away. The Super would still have to bathe after their flight, but for now she appeared to be happier. 

After Rara was dressed, Lena brushed out her hair and used the plane’s special features to make a gourmet meal. Lena cut her food up into bite-sized portions to show Rara how to use knives and forks. Rara tried it out, but in the end preferred to use her hands.

While Rara thrust a glob of mashed potatoes into her mouth, followed by half a steak, Lena controlled her by rubbing her back. 

Rara thrived on affection, and so Lena spent the entire nine hour flight doling it out. 

She had initially planned to keep Rara at the lab, but knowing that Rara could be kept in such a docile state by mere touch alone made Lena feel confident that she could take her home. The last thing she needed was for Supergirl to snoop and discover this mishap. 

As she opened the door to her new apartment, it occurred to Lena immediately that she might have made a mistake: Rara took off at top speed and began removing every single object from the shelves in her living room. If Lena had to guess, Rara was trying to figure out how they all worked. She threw some of the breakables after deciding they had no purpose.

Ever since seeing the way Lena clicked buttons on the plane to get food to materialize, Rara had developed a love of pushing buttons. She grabbed the remote for the television and pressed each button over and over again, and once she figured out how to get the TV to stay on, she put the volume all the way up and flipped constantly through all of the channels.

After fifteen minutes of that, and many, _many_ hopeless attempts to take the remote back, Lena lured Rara with a pint of ice cream. 

“Ice cream, see?” Lena cooed, waving a spoon, and Rara obediently came to her for a mouthful of rocky road. 

Two seconds later, Rara wrenched the pint from Lena’s hands and ate it, paper carton and all.

“Well, you’ve definitely had your fiber for today.” Lena frowned as she wiped Rara’s face and sticky hands. “Your fiber and your poly-fiber, since you ate that seat cushion earlier.”

Rara’s first-ever bedtime proved to be a catastrophe: Lena led her into the guest room and pointed to the bed.

“Look. Sleep.” Lena attempted to demonstrate what she wanted Rara to do, using her hands tucked against the side of her face and by closing her eyes. 

Rara understood, but instead of simply settling into the bed, she grabbed Lena and clutched her close, using her like a human teddy bear. 

Lena had experienced many strange things in her life, but Rara forcefully spooning her topped them all. There must have been some method of getting Rara to let go, but Lena eventually gave up—mostly because of the look of pure contentment on Rara’s face.

For the next few days, her daily routine was the same: Lena woke up to find Rara ravenous for breakfast.

“Rara,” the Super chanted, and soon after, added both “food” and “now” to her vocabulary. 

Whoever Supergirl was, she ate a lot. Lena spent over a thousand dollars on her food bill during the first week alone. 

By the end of that week, Rara could form several short sentences. “Want snack now” was a favorite, along with “Lena, mine,” for when she wanted affection, and “You, mine,” for when she felt even more demanding. 

Rara had an unusually strong possessive streak, which came across whenever Lena’s attention strayed. 

It seemed to pop up at the worst possible times. For the time being, with Lena working primarily from home, she found it difficult to concentrate. The second she had to take a call or sit down at her desk, Rara imposed herself immediately and pushed things out of the way to get in front of Lena’s vision.

Notes, laptops, paperweights - nothing was safe from being shoved off a desk or a table so that Rara could sit on top of it with a pained expression, as if she assumed Lena was ignoring her. Except lunch, apparently, which Rara would help herself to if Lena wasn’t paying strict attention to her pouting.

Twice Rara had gulped down her coffee as she passed by Lena’s desk in an attempt to be noticed, but then by the end of the next week, Rara’s behavior changed. Instead of taking things, she brought them.

For an unfathomable reason it started with a bundle of odd socks, and it was only when Lena caught Rara digging through her drawers that she saw the way she deliberated over picking what she must have considered were the softest, brightest colors, of which there weren’t many.

It evolved quickly to Rara bringing fistfuls of pens that she carried like bouquets of flowers and rather bashfully stuck into empty cups with such an endearing expression that Lena couldn’t quite bring herself to berate her as harshly as she wanted to do it.

Lena was getting accustomed to having the strange Super in her life.

The only thing Lena was truly having trouble with was that Rara had taken quite an enthusiastic approach to showering.

On the one hand, it was great that the Super liked to stay clean, but on the other, spraying her with the shower head every time Rara burst through the door to join Lena had no more deterred her than throwing donuts would, and she was running out of ways to keep Rara distracted for more than five minutes so she could sneak off to bathe in private.

One afternoon, several weeks later, Rara was in the middle of reading a book, following along with the words on the page and listening to an audio recording. 

Lena extracted herself from the nest of blankets where she had been sitting next to her quietly working on a tablet. She hurried away and prepared a bubble bath for herself — a rare indulgence that she sorely needed after a week of constant stress that came from negotiating a contract for L-Corp. 

No sooner had she submerged herself neck deep in bubbles than she heard the quiet call of, “Lena?” 

Rara had broken the door of the bathroom several times in the short period in which they lived together. It was currently resting against the wall in the hallway. Without any obstacles, Rara entered the bathroom as she pleased and sat down beside the tub. She gave Lena big, betrayed eyes, but then a glimmer of recognition and excitement filled them. 

All of the bubbles brought a gleeful smile to Rara’s face. She grabbed for them with both hands, and that was when she accidentally squeezed Lena’s right breast. 

“Rara, remember what we discussed about privacy?” Lena asked, mouth still open in dismay as she guarded her chest. 

Rara paused, enough to nod, but then she shed her clothes and slid into the tub. “Yes, but we have private time together,” she insisted. “Both adults. I like you, Lena. I want to touch. Please.”

Her earnest, sweet face drove Lena crazy. 

If anyone else was this aggressive with her, Lena would snap off her arm, but this gentler version of Supergirl had won her over. It was strangely like Rara had all of the best qualities of her namesake, Kara, but also the strength and boldness of Supergirl, without any of the extra drama.

Beyond that, as Rara began to learn at a superhuman pace and behaved more civilized, she also became very suave.

“I wash your back,” Rara whispered and grabbed for a sponge. But she only used it for so long, because soon she was massaging the ache from Lena’s tense shoulders. 

“See, you work so hard,” Rara muttered into her ear and rubbed the knots from the muscles that hurt. “I take good care of you, beautiful Lena.”

Lena blamed that massage for what happened next. She allowed Rara to stay, justifying it because the bubbles concealed both of their nudity. 

Unfortunately, bubbles were not an adequate barrier when it came to stopping how their bodies naturally reacted. For Rara, that meant her excitement at getting her hands on Lena grew, quite literally.

There was no mistaking the heavy weight of what pressed innocently enough into Lena’s lower back. 

Lena thought, rather naively, that if she remained still and chose to pretend it didn’t exist that nothing else would happen. And that was true, for about ten or so seconds.

Rara’s hands lowered below the water to latch onto Lena’s waist, and she not so subtly rocked her hips with a low, breathy exhale.

“Yes I like.” Rara concluded, and rubbed herself along Lena’s lower back more firmly as she husked in her ear. “Soft Lena, with good feelings.”

Lena practically leapt out of the tub, leaving a startled and lost-looking Rara behind, clutching at bubbles, and well — she hoped that was all she was clutching.

“No Rara, that’s not appropriate.” Lena scolded, mortified not just by the Super’s behavior, but also by her own body responding to it. It had only been seconds but her pussy now throbbed and she could see the way Rara was staring at her as she tugged a robe on. “You don’t touch yourself or rub yourself in front of anyone, unless you’ve been given permission.”

Rara pouted in confusion and splashed her hand through the water to declare, “But was behind you.”

Lena sighed. The innocence in Rara’s eyes stopped her from berating her further and she crouched down at the side of the bath to explain it better. “I know you have urges, and they’re all perfectly natural, but we live in a civilized society and we can’t act so impulsively, even with our own bodies. It’s considered indecent and must be kept private. You understand?”

After a long moment where Rara frowned at the bubbles in the bath, she nodded sharply and looked Lena in the eye to assert, “Yes, I civilized with urges, only touch privates, or is indecent.”

“No no,” Lena quickly corrected. “Only touch yourself _in_ private.” She stressed patiently, and tried to ignore the way Rara openly stared at her cleavage.

“Is what I said.” Rara argued stubbornly with an adorable pout.

Lena left Rara to sulk in the bath until most of the bubbles had popped. That fortunately gave Lena more than enough time to get dried and dressed. Kara had been texting her, and she relished the chance to send some back in her uninterrupted moments.

It wasn’t until Lena promised to catch up with Kara soon that she realized Rara still hadn’t emerged from the bathroom. Suspicious, she ventured into the kitchen and opened a pack of choco’s cookies, fully expecting the rustling of the wrapper to send Rara hurtling towards her like a starved animal.

For once, it didn’t, and that sent a wave of unexpected worry down Lena’s spine. She hurried to the bathroom to find the door crudely put back in place and squinted as she heard soft huffing behind it. “Rara? Are you okay?”

The noise stopped and Rara breathlessly replied, “Yes, is fine, Lena.”

Bewildered, Lena placed her hands on either side of the broken door to shift it aside but she had barely moved it an inch when Rara grabbed it to keep it in place with a grunt of, “No, Rara stay inside. Lena go.”

Lena wanted to argue, but then she heard deep groaning and backed away as she guessed at the reason Rara had made such a guttural sound.

For several days, they avoided talking about what Rara did in the bathroom, although more than once Lena had discovered wads of tissues in the waste bin. 

The afternoons when Rara secluded herself became so frequent that Lena almost wondered if being Supergirl also meant having a super-powered libido. Her next unexpected meeting with Supergirl was especially uncomfortable for Lena. 

She needed to collect a few files from her office about one of her newer acquisitions from L-Corp, and just as she double-checked to ensure they were all in her folder, Supergirl landed on her balcony.

The hero stepped inside Lena’s office at a slow saunter, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. 

“I was hoping we could talk,” Supergirl softly announced. 

The potent scents of the alpha made Lena weak in the knees. She sat behind the desk and rubbed her thighs together, warily glaring at the Super out of the corner of her eye while she pretended to be busy. 

“What do you want?” Lena asked flatly, glancing at her phone in case Rara had sent her any emergency messages, or in case she had any texts from Kara. “Alex hasn’t contacted me about any new threats, so I can only assume you’re here about my experiments with the Harun-El.” 

Supergirl cocked her head to the side, her chin lifting imperceptibly as she regarded Lena with a curious squint. “Actually I’m here because I’ve been mi - _meaning_ to check in. Consider it a courtesy call.” She finished with a wave of one hand and meandered closer to the desk with that trademark swagger that oozed confidence, even if her fingers were playing with the slip of fabric on her suit that looped over her thumb.

“A courtesy call?” Lena scoffed disbelievingly. “Honestly Supergirl, if you’re stopping by for no reason then you’ve wasted your time. I’m too busy to drop everything and satisfy your whims.” 

Lena could have kicked herself as her eyes sank to the short red skirt, her mind filled with the kind of whims she imagined the Super must have. She quirked an eyebrow and let a mask of indifference conceal the fact that she was resentfully aroused by the stench of alpha pheromones.

“The thing is your – uh - Kara,” Supergirl blurted suddenly, her face scrunching as she realized the way her words came out. “I mean, your friend Kara.”

Lena smirked into her hand and reclined in her chair with an imperious look. Evidently Rara’s speech patterns were a fault in her Super-genes after all. Her amusement was short lived as she sat up straighter with a lurch in her gut.

“What about Kara, is something wrong?” Lena quickly asked, already lifting her phone to send a text.

“No! No I uh – I overheard a call Alex took earlier and she sounded sad.” Supergirl rushed out, her hands swinging around as she tried to string together her sentences. “She said she hasn’t seen you in over two weeks. You missed lunch with her two days ago, or something, so I thought I’d drop by and just make sure you were okay.”

Lena never meant to make it sound like she was seeing someone new, but she immediately relied on her default excuse for cancelling plans with people other than Kara. Somehow _that_ took the conversation in the wrong direction. 

“I’ve been entertaining a very demanding client,” Lena explained. “It’s kept me very busy.”

Supergirl frowned at the wording, her eyes intense and the same color as the sky on a day without sunshine. “Kara mentioned you’d been working from home.” Her tone became almost confrontational, like someone who suspected she was being lied to, and Lena laughed.

“I can do both things at once.” Lena raised an eyebrow in challenge to Supergirl, daring her to ask any more questions about her work or personal life. Her phone dinged at the opportune moment, with a message from Rara informing her that they were out of choco’s, milk and potato chips. 

If Supergirl had seemed upset before, she almost shook in place when she noticed the text from “R” asking Lena to come back.

Lena couldn’t help how she smiled at the text or the emojis Rara sent. _Three_ love hearts. Her eyes remained on the phone screen as the small dots appeared and she waited for another message. She expected another string of emojis, because Rara was obsessed with them, but instead she received: 

_Missing Lena. Want to talk about relationship. How you make me feel._

Lena saw the dots again, and then an explosion of emojis: hearts, stars, and bright flowers, followed by an eggplant and peach. 

A strange noise came from Supergirl and she exhaled so sharply that several papers blew off of Lena’s desk in a small flurry, and scattered like falling leaves.

“Okay.” Supergirl blurted, her lips tensing as she strode away from the desk, and Lena’s smiling face to declare haughtily, “I can see you’re really busy with the new client so I’ll be going now.” The strength of her pheromones intensified to an imposing level, and filled the office so fast that Lena could have choked on the scent.

The Super craned her neck to call over her shoulder in one last parting shot before she reached the balcony, “I’ll let Kara know you’re fine. Just preoccupied with more important people, so she should probably schedule a meeting the next time she wants to have lunch with you.”

It was a catty remark that shocked Lena, and for a good few seconds she sat with her mouth open. By the time she had thought of a comeback Supergirl had already flown away and Lena’s heart was pounding from the unresolved conflict. How dare Supergirl imply that she didn’t care about Kara?

It certainly confirmed the attraction the Super had for her, because she sounded remarkably jealous.

That shouldn’t have made Lena smirk, as if she had won some small victory from the altercation. She considered how to use this new information to her advantage as she picked up all of her work that had landed on the floor.

If nothing else, it would be an advantage in future fights, even if she was reluctant to rely on her omega guile to get the upper hand. 

Lena slipped her files into a briefcase and left L-Corp, stopping at two different stores on the way home to buy all of Rara’s favorite treats. As she entered her apartment, alpha pheromones seemed to coil around her. She unbuttoned her coat, and almost distractedly removed the blouse underneath, but her fingers halted after opening the top two buttons.

Lost in a cloud of the alpha’s aroma, Lena wandered down the hallway to her dining room. The lights were dimmed and long stem roses, still damp from the vase, marked out a trail for her to follow.

Lena scooped them into a bouquet as she moved closer to her destination. “Rara?” she called. 

Rara had made dinner: the eclectic feast covered the entire table, and included what Lena could only assume were savory dishes and desserts. She dipped her finger into a bowl of what looked like whipped cream and stuck it into her mouth.

Rara snuck up on her, latching both strong arms around Lena’s waist. “Surprises for you. See? Special Lena. Special to me. I want to show you. Please, we make perfect couple.”

The passionate and sincere way Rara spoke had an effect on Lena. She breathed in the warm, spicy scents in the air and placed her hands on Rara’s arms, pulling them closer instead of pushing them off her.

Why was Lena starting to fall for this Super when the other one irritated her so much?

It bothered Lena deeply to acknowledge she formed an attachment to Rara. She thought it was just the outcome of living together, but as she turned around, Lena realized there was more to it than that. Rara wore a muscle-tank and a pair of loose-fitting trousers, which she had picked out one day from the internet. Lena became preoccupied by Rara’s biceps and how she could see the outline of her abs behind the thin top. 

Their shared attraction had always been obvious to Lena, but it was the adorable little smile on Rara’s face and the hopefulness in her eyes that brought about a drastic change in her feelings.

These soft looks put Lena in a vulnerable state. For some reason, Kara came to mind and Lena experienced a brief internal conflict before Rara touched her face. 

“My beautiful Lena.” Rara murmured affectionately, her thumb tracing the fullness of Lena’s lower lip delicately, her palm soft and warm against her cheek.

Lena inhaled sharply at the small expression of adoration and tried to control the wild way her heart thumped out her desires for the Super to hear.

Rara dropped her hand to take Lena’s and entwined their fingers. “You work long day. ” She said softly, “Come, eat now. I make all things for you, special Lena. We sit, share romance, please.”

“Romance?” Lena repeated, her hand tightening around the bunch of roses in her palm. How long had it been since she had really experienced that?

Longing didn’t count, but if it did, then her feelings for Kara could be considered the closest thing to romance she had experienced in years. With exception of right now, and how Rara was gazing at her so hopefully.

“Romance. Is ritual for couples.” Rara stated, and guided Lena into a seat that she pulled out for her. She took the one opposite Lena with a bright and open smile.

After weeks of practice, Rara finally managed to get the hang of cutlery, and her own strength, so she looked proud as she scooped food onto her plate before she informed Lena, “I learn of date night. Is how we become kissing together, yes?”

Lena chewed on her bottom lip, because she was an absolute sucker for the way Rara spoke, so candidly laying out all of her motives. 

“Kissing is considered optional when you go on a date,” Lena explained and instinctively reached for the salt to pass to Rara. “Tell me, why did you prepare this romantic dinner? Is it because you’re sexually attracted to me, or are there other reasons?”

She doubted she would get a satisfying answer to this question, if only because of Rara’s simple way of seeing the world.

“Lena is sweeter to me than icing on cake. So kind and patient. Reminds me of all favorite things.” Rara’s lips formed a wavy, emotional smile and she reached out to hold Lena’s hand. “Sometimes Lena seems sad and lonely. I want to protect. To be strong alpha for Lena.”

It would have been wise to put an end to this before it escalated, but Lena hung onto Rara’s fierce final words. Rara’s answer had been more than satisfactory.

Lena’s yearning must have shown clearly on her face, because Rara scooted closer and lifted a silver dome from a plate of spaghetti with meatballs. 

“Like Lady and Tramp,” Rara exclaimed and began to twirl long strands of pasta around a fork. 

Lena laughed despite herself, so drawn to Rara that she picked up a fork to join her in trying the pasta before she could talk herself out of it. She hummed in approval at the first mouthful, surprised and delighted that it wasn’t nearly as bad as she had suspected it might be for a first attempt.

The strange creations Rara made weeks ago, like the salami and nutella sandwiches she had put together using an entire loaf of bread, felt like a distant memory to Lena.

Rara grinned at her, and Lena reached out to wipe the corner of her mouth where sauce had gathered. Lena blushed when she saw the avid way Rara observed her eating and lifted a glass that Rara had filled to the brim with wine.

“You enjoy. I see it.” Rara proudly asserted, and stuffed a meatball into her mouth. “Knew Lena would. Is why I found lesson on the Youtube.”

Rara’s endearing hunger to learn everything reminded Lena of herself. Perhaps that was why she found herself smiling back at Rara in encouragement.

The Super took it as a sign, and dragged her chair closer so that their knees were touching. Rara clasped Lena’s hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb fondly. “We have connection. Feel warm inside. Is nice feeling. Like from hot cocoa drink.”

Lena wasn’t quite sure what to say. She had taken to pressing her thighs together to try and alleviate the building pressure that made her sex throb. Her body was betraying her, the thick alpha pheromones were clouding her thoughts, and her panties were definitely ruined. 

“Rara, I need you to listen to me carefully.” Lena used a stricter tone, which she hoped would focus Rara. “We might have a connection, but I’m not ready to have an alpha in my life right now. For the past few years, I’ve had these complicated feelings for a friend—”

“Lena not ready for alpha?” Rara interrupted and inhaled deeply, as if the scents in the air proved otherwise. 

Lena sensed that this explanation would take a long time if Rara asked a lot of questions. She placed a hand securely over Rara’s and glanced down at her glossy lips.

At the corner of her mouth, the barest twitch of a smile brightened Rara’s face and pure-intentioned devotion shined through in her eyes. 

“I think I’m developing feelings for you, Rara, but I also have feelings for someone else,” Lena whispered, terrified that her honesty would hurt Rara. “Because of that, I can’t commit to you. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

She watched for any signs that Rara might be upset, but the Super approached the situation with magnanimity. 

“Explore feelings, lovely Lena,” Rara softly encouraged, hooking a finger under Lena’s chin to keep her from turning away. “If your heart choose another, then I am okay. I only care that you are happy.” 

Rara’s hand fell on the small of Lena’s back and she began to coax the knots out of tight muscles. 

Lena experienced feelings she hadn’t been counting on as she relaxed into the subtle massage. It was strange, how Rara could reassure her and make her believe that nothing could go wrong. Lena’s heart was ready to blindly trust in it, even if her mind went straight to Kara.

“It’s funny,” Lena reflected. “You inspire a lot of feelings in me, Rara, but your ability to give me hope is something you share with my friend.”

“Is good quality.” Rara agreed with a nod and pushed her fork back into the spaghetti. She seemed thoughtful as she twirled it, her lips twisting as if she were struggling to find the words she wanted to say. “Would like to go outside with Lena. Take places. See the things together.”

Raising her eyebrows, Lena considered the request and concluded that while it was risky, it would be unfair to keep Rara confined all of the time. The sooner Rara got used to the world outside, the better. “Are you asking me if I’ll go on a date with you?”

Rara puffed her chest up and looked at Lena with great interest. “Yes, is way to have more romantic time. Can fly you over city, let you touch clouds, see many stars. Safe in my arms.” She asserted when she caught sight of the worry on Lena’s face.

“Let’s not fly just yet,” Lena quickly stated, because the last thing she needed was Supergirl finding out about Rara. The small pout on Rara’s lips made Lena laugh and she held her hand again to soothe her. “It’s best if everyone thinks you’re human for now. We could go for a walk?”

Rara seemed open to that suggestion, and after they cleaned up the dinner table, they bundled themselves into warm coats.

Lena wrapped a woolen scarf around Rara’s neck and loaned her a hat that would allow her to blend in with the other pedestrians. 

Arm-in-arm with Supergirl’s look-alike, Lena strolled down the avenues towards the center of the city, where decorations for the holidays had begun to appear. She pointed out strings of lights to Rara, who seemed just as in awe as all of the children who came out to ice-skate. 

“I would like to try,” Rara insisted, pointing to the rink where couples glided together. 

Lena indulged Rara’s inquisitive spirit and rented two pairs of skates, which were a bit broken down in the heel but still fit. They bought hot cocoa from a vendor and sipped it before venturing out onto the ice. 

In the past, Lena had gone ice skating several times a year and always sustained a few injuries. She could handle all of the basic maneuvers, but when she attempted to do more than that, she tripped or skidded onto her ass. 

The one benefit of ice skating with Rara was that Lena could allow the Super to experiment freely without any fear that she could accidentally get injured. At least, Rara could do nothing to hurt herself.

Rara hit the ice with so much force that she created long jagged ruts in the smooth surface. She realized her error and compensated for it, but she moved too fast around the rink and Lena needed to call her over. All of the other ice skaters were whispering to each other as if they had discovered an Olympian in their midst. 

“Slow,” Lena demanded and gripped Rara’s hand so that they would have to skate at her pace. 

“I go slow just for Lena,” Rara promised, and with a spark of mischief in her eye, whirled Lena around to show off. “Keep you from falling.” 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Lena whispered under her breath. Rara could prevent her from physically falling flat on her face, but not from falling in love. Her heart was racing and she held onto Rara tighter as they twirled around other couples.

“Would never let beautiful Lena fall. Will keep you close and safe in my arms.” Rara nodded animatedly, completely unaware of the double meaning behind Lena’s words. She pulled Lena into her side as they skated to the other end of the rink.

Rara’s pure joy at being outside with her was unmatched and her gleeful eyes sparkled like fallen stars, ethereal in their beauty.

Lena couldn’t stop staring at her and found herself laughing when Rara zig-zagged them back and forth over the ice as if they were dancing. “You’re a natural at this.” She murmured, impressed by Rara’s finesse as they glided together.

“I am having so much fun. Think it is because of perfect partner,” Rara coyly stated, and spun Lena on the ice as if they had been doing this for years. “We move like machine together.”

Lena couldn’t argue with that, and her traitorous brain decided that now would be a great time to think of how well they could move together when they weren’t on their feet. She imagined them in bed, hot and sweaty instead of on the ice.

Half an hour went by, and if Lena hadn’t started to shiver, there was no doubt in her mind that Rara would have been content to spend the rest of the night in the rink. 

“I make you warm. Come here, my pretty Lena.” Rara announced once they were out of their skates. She enveloped Lena in her arms and tipped her head to the side as she sniffed the air. “What is this delicious smell?” She asked, straining to see where it was coming from, as always eager to eat.

Across the street someone had opened the door on a Chinese restaurant, and Rara all but carried Lena across three lanes of traffic to peer in the window. 

“What would you like to try?” Lena asked and pointed to the menu on the door, then led Rara inside to look at the pictures of the cuisine that hung behind the counter.

In the end, Lena ordered half of the menu and they carried two heavy bags of food back to her apartment. As she unpacked the cartons of pot stickers, Rara snatched them up. 

Rara stuffed three at a time into her mouth and her happy little noises brought a smile to Lena’s face. Trying out the orange chicken and chow mein, Rara ate far more than Lena had ever seen her eat.

“This is my favorite food,” Rara declared and waved a carton of noodles to the point that they spilled over the table. She frowned in disappointment and grabbed them to stuff them back into the paper box. “Thank you, Lena. This is the best night of my life.”

“It’s not over yet,” Lena grinned. “But I agree. It’s been a great night.” She chuckled and held out a fortune cookie to Rara.

Rara promptly tore the plastic open and shoved the cookie into her mouth before Lena could explain there was a slip of paper inside. 

Pulling the paper out from between her lips, Rara grunted, “Why they put paper in cookie?” She peered down at the writing to read it out loud. “It says, Love, because it is the only true adventure.”

The advice from the fortune cookie spoke to Lena and she took the tiny slip of paper from Rara. 

It might have been foolish to lean forward and cup Rara’s face on a whim. After all, Rara was a part of Supergirl, and there could still be a chance of reuniting them together. 

Beyond that, Lena would always hold a candle for Kara, although she doubted she would ever have the courage to tell her. That had nothing to do with the vulnerability of confessing her feelings, and all to do with the chance that Lena could lose Kara as a friend. Kara was the only true friend Lena ever had, and she would prefer not to risk the friendship. Surely Kara would have said something by now if she was romantically interested in her. As a beta and someone who was both forward and friendly enough to hug anyone she liked, Kara seemed like the type who would be comfortable enough to express her feelings openly. 

All of these considerations went through Lena’s mind as she pushed a wavy blonde curl behind Rara’s ear. 

“Do you still want to kiss me, Rara?” Lena asked, sounding timid instead of confident, and even blushing as she glanced down at her own lap. “You have my permission.”

Rara shoved the food aside and stared at Lena with rapt interest. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded vehemently, “More than anything, yes.” She moved swiftly, her fingers catching under Lena’s chin to lift it up so their eyes met when she breathed warmly, “Have had many dreams of this moment, want it to be special, just like Lena is to me.”

That was the only warning Rara gave before she whisked her off into Lena’s bedroom at such a speed that the door rattled in its hinges and the curtains billowed. She settled Lena on the bed and then she zipped off in a flurry of movement. Two seconds later, Rara was sitting next to Lena, but the bed was adorned with rose petals and candles now burned brightly on her dresser.

“I make the atmosphere more romantic.” Rara explained, her bright eyes pinning Lena to the bed as she inched closer to cup her face with a soft palm. “I have wanted this for long time. Will not rush.” Rara whispered reverently and leaned in to barely ghost her lips over Lena’s mouth.

The tentative contact was enough to make Lena tingle all over, and she exhaled a soft moan into Rara’s waiting mouth. She didn’t move closer, the element of surprise in how Rara would begin kept her perfectly still, even when she wanted to beg her to continue.

Rara held her face between her hands as if she were something precious, and sensuously whispered her lips over Lena’s. The feather light contact evoked a rumbling sound of desire from Rara, and she increased the pressure with a delighted moan.

“Yes, want more of this, please.” Rara murmured thickly, her hand slipping into Lena’s hair as she grazed her tongue over Lena’s lips to encourage them to part. When they did, Rara eagerly tasted Lena, gliding her tongue over Lena’s until she trembled with urges.

Soon Lena’s lips were wonderfully kiss-swollen, but they continued to meld their mouths together out of need. 

With a hand tangled in her hair, Rara guided her in the kiss and Lena gave herself over to raw desire. Their mouths moved together until Rara’s broke away and traveled down Lena’s throat. She craned her neck back as Rara’s teeth scraped over her in a slow descent.

Rara’s fingers undid the buttons on her blouse, one by one while kissing every newly exposed inch of skin. 

“You can take it off,” Lena whispered when the Super seemed to hesitate. “I know what you want and I’m open to it. Take my clothes off.”

Sex might not have been on her mind when they began to kiss, but Lena could feel so much thick, slippery arousal in her panties. She deprived herself of sex during every recent heat and it seemed like the consequence was a heightened libido. 

Lena’s nipples pebbled behind the thin lace of her bra as Rara dragged it down. Her breasts fit perfectly in Rara’s hands, and Rara gathered one up only to bring her mouth down onto it.

Rara sucked at one nipple and traced an areola with her tongue. Unclasping the bra, she flung it away and then greedily grabbed at both of Lena’s breasts.

“This is good, Lena,” Rara husked and unzipped the side of Lena’s skirt, sliding it down. The soaked gusset of her black panties attracted Rara’s hand and she removed them with a gentle pull. “So good for you. You have needed this.” 

“You’re right, I do need this.” Lena found herself whispering as her heady scent filled the room. Without her clothes as a barrier, her fragrant omega perfume permeated the air and Lena watched as the Super inhaled it greedily.

Rara’s gaze trickled over Lena’s naked beauty, and her strong hands were remarkably gentle, though firm, when she hoisted Lena’s legs up to part them completely. Her bright blue eyes turned dark with desire and she stared with open fascination and ravenous hunger at the copious slick that covered Lena’s pussy.

“I will take good care of soft, beautiful Lena, make you feel so nice inside.” Rara promised, and with unabashed enthusiasm, she stripped completely and returned to sit between Lena’s pale thighs. Rara tickled her fingers over the sparse freckles she found with adoration but then she couldn’t wait any longer and gushed, “I touch now. Want to see you.” So she did, with the pads of her thumbs, Rara spread Lena’s labia delicately and groaned when she saw the hot pink of her glistening hole.

Rara gathered some of Lena’s nectar onto her thumb and smeared it over her swollen clit, excited by how it caused a breathy exhale from Lena. She focused her attention there, going faster, then slower, lighter and firmer, to learn exactly what kind of speed and pressure made Lena’s legs tremble.

Lena rolled her hips in shameless enjoyment of it and Rara used two fingers to rub her. Rara pinned one of her knees against the mattress to prevent her legs from closing. She stroked the smooth zone above Lena’s opening, along her lips and back up to her clit. The continual pattern of motions left Lena’s breathing ragged. Her harsh exhales came from deep in her chest and her breasts moved with every firm caress. 

From the way Lena was sprawled in the bed, she could only see Rara’s upper body, but she raised herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her. Rara’s muscle and broad torso tapered to a slimmer and toned waist. Between the Super’s strong thighs was an intimidating and thick cock. The head leaked droplets of excitement and Lena wrapped her small fist around it. Her thumb played over the groove along the top of Rara’s cock. Giving a slow pull from the base to the top of the shaft, Lena stared up at Rara. 

“Let me feel you,” Lena pleaded. “I want you to fuck me.”

Rara seemed to react to the profanity, her lips parting as she exhaled sharply. Before Lena could utter another word, she found herself pinned to the bed under the Super.

Rara’s strong hands held her wrists above her head and the tip of her solid cock pushed between Lena’s wet folds until they surrendered, the broad tip stretching her cunt as Rara sank into her with a guttural groan. “Tight Lena, so hot for me inside.” She praised, her hips rocking forcefully to plunge into Lena with smooth gliding strokes.

With teeth and tongue, Rara nipped and bit along Lena’s exposed throat and over her breasts with a voraciousness that had Lena gasping. Rara touched her like she had craved her for years, with uninhibited confidence and desire. She wanted Lena and she took her with powerful, full thrusts, all the while moaning over how good it felt.

Letting Lena’s wrists go, Rara hooked her hands under her knees and pushed them up to Lena’s chest with a growl of animalistic excitement. The new position let her sink in deeper and Rara marveled at the lewd way Lena’s reddened cunt was on display for her.

Lena had enough flexibility to grip her legs and keep them out of the way as Rara pounded into her. Bending her neck and back, she moved in throes of desperation and rocked herself into every rough thrust. “Harder, please — please.” She never did know how to censor herself when it came to sex and her begging became downright obscene. “Don’t hold back on me,” she panted. “Fuck me. Make me feel this for days afterwards.”

Reaching out, Lena pulled Rara’s hand up and silently directed it to her throat. Rara understood what she wanted and used a light grip, holding Lena’s neck to show dominance without harming her. The loud noises of her wet pussy proved how much Lena liked it.

Lena showed her gratitude with her expressive eyes, so warm and soft with adoration for Rara, in spite of all the vulgarities that came from her mouth. She moaned provocatively, quiet sounds that came out as her jaw strained along with the rest of her.

Rara’s fingers brushed at her clit and her cock pumped into her, so deep that its bulge was visible in Lena’s lower belly. With her upper body lifting from the mattress and her spine curling, Lena knew she was close to pleasure.

Rara must have sensed it from the way Lena tensed so exquisitely around her, because she growled from deep within her chest, “Yes, you give yourself to me.” She commanded, wild and intoxicated by the scents and sights of their mating. 

Rara slammed herself harder into Lena’s clenching pussy with reckless abandon, and kept her careful grip on Lena’s throat where her pulse erratically thumped out a fast beat to mingle with all of the erotic noises Lena produced, like the sweetest music.

Maybe it was Lena’s omega nature, or the fact that Rara had more sexual prowess than she had ever imagined, but that demanding rumble undid her and she came with an undignified and glorious cry that left her throat raw and her words raspier as she begged, “Please, don’t stop--”

Rara never let her finish as she pulled out suddenly and flipped Lena over and onto her stomach.

Both of Rara’s strong hands went to Lena’s shapely hips and hoisted them up, exposing her ass and drenched cunt with a husk of, “I take you more, beautiful Lena. Have so much to give.” It was the only warning she gave before she thrust powerfully back inside Lena’s velvety walls with a hedonistic moan.

“I give you what you need.” Rara asserted, her confidence limitless as she reached forward to slide her fingers through Lena’s hair, her palm close to her scalp as she fisted the dark strands to pull Lena’s head back. Rough enough to have Lena gush over her cock with excitement, but not enough to hurt her beyond the thrill of it.

Lena braced herself on the heels of her hands and on her knees. Backing against Rara until their bodies were as close as possible, she glanced over her shoulder with glassy eyes. The hair-pulling worked her up to another level and her passionate groans became louder. 

Rara slammed into her ass cheeks until they burned and Lena fell forward onto her stomach again. With her hips at a slant, and Rara’s arm secure around her waist, Lena could feel the difference of this angle internally. Her cunt ached with Rara’s cock buried so deep inside of it. 

In the floor length mirror not far away from the bed, Lena could watch Rara’s quad muscles straining and her quickened pace. 

“I want you to come inside of me,” Lena husked honestly, so far gone in her blissful state. She could think of nothing but this carnal act and what they both needed out of it. “I want to feel your pleasure dripping down my thighs.”

Those words brought out the primal side of Rara and a growl forced its way through her clenched teeth. She began to drive her cock powerfully into Lena’s heated pussy and chased her own release.

Rara loomed above Lena, with one hand moving from her hair to grip the back of her neck in a display of dominance. 

Forcing Lena down, Rara also kept an arm secure under her hips. With their bodies like this, Rara bottomed out with every rutting thrust that made her grunt. 

The closer Rara got to her own ecstasy, the harder she took Lena, and it bordered on painful without every truly slipping over that line and away from pleasure.

Lena felt delirious from the precarious balance and the noises that came out of her were as animalistic as Rara’s sounds. The potent scent of their mingled pheromones had her head spinning. She had never been ravished so thoroughly, fucked so good, and she trembled under the weight of Rara and her oncoming orgasm.

With two fingers, Rara strummed at Lena’s slippery clit until her inner walls began to clench and spasm around her cock. Rara’s frenetic movements became jerky, and with one final and forceful plunge, she soaked Lena inside with hot pulses of seed. 

“That’s it. Give me everything.” Lena encouraged throatily. Her hands fisted in the bed sheets and she kept her submissive pose until she felt the last of Rara’s throbbing release finish. She felt sated and sublime, and she could feel Rara’s hands sweeping over her back and sides appraisingly as she rumbled in contentment.

“I give it all, beautiful Lena. All for you,” Rara husked, and with great care and gentle hands, she clasped Lena’s waist and pulled free of her incredible warmth, only to wrap around her immediately.

Rara nuzzled into Lena’s shoulder, her nose nestled in Lena’s dark hair to breathe her scent in. “Most wonderful feelings. I am very happy we shared them together.” She warmly stated, and peppered Lena’s shoulders with delicate, whispery kisses as she cuddled into her.

In the peaceful silence that came after, Lena stayed tucked into Rara. She would have to go to L-Corp first thing in the morning and concoct a stronger form of birth control, but she thought she would like to spend the night like this in Rara’s arms. Her heat was weeks in the future and Rara hadn’t knotted in her, so it would be more of a safety precaution to take a pill.

Listening to Rara’s soft and steady exhales, Lena idly trailed her fingers up and down the alpha’s forearms and found herself smiling. “Stay the night in my bed,” she whispered, before her better judgement told her to protect herself by putting some distance between them.

“We will cuddle for all night?” Rara asked softly, and her hopeful joy carried through in her voice. She tightened her arms around Lena as if this was just as important to her as their physical intimacy had been. “Please, I want very much to stay in your bed and sleep like this.”

Rara inched her body closer, which seemed like an impossible feat, considering they were already spooning, but the Super managed it with a delighted little hum.

Lena bit her lip but it couldn’t contain her smile. “Yes, we can cuddle all night. I want that too.” It troubled her how easy it was to open up to Rara, to share her true self and feel the emotional pull that kept her gravitating towards the Super. She couldn’t stop, not when the date and the sex had been so incredible. For once, Lena didn’t feel the heavy weight of her Luthor name pushing down on her. In Rara’s embrace, she only felt like herself – loved, safe and so at peace, however fleeting it may have been. 

Early the next morning, Lena awakened to find a text on her phone from Kara. _Lunch tomorrow? I’m really missing you. My treat._

While Rara continued to sleep, Lena slid out of bed and texted back. _What time_?

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates and info about my work, check out:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
